A Movie
by noffermans
Summary: On a night Marik shows up at Bakura's door to ask if he wants to watch a movie, birthday project for wolfairer's birthday, first attempt on paring, it's yaoi don't like don't read


**So this is my first try on this paring, I don't know if it is good or not but we will see, This I did write this for Wolfairer's birthday, hope you like it :) All is in Bakura's POV and I don't own yugioh**

I sat lazy on the cough zapping through the channels on the TV. Because the bloody pharaoh wanted to go back to his host I was forced to come back to this time to. Even through everything I had done to him Ryou said that I could stay with him as long as I needed to. Now that I have not the bloodlust of Zorck anymore. I have learned more about my host in the past half year then in the four years I spent in his body, Okay that sounded gross. We became like brother's for each other.

"boring, stupid, already seen, ah…no" I said as I was flipping through the channels. Ryou came inside the living room with a towel on his arm. "If your that bored with the TV you can help me do the dishes" he said irritated "Well I was going to…" I said quickly thinking of something so I didn't have to do chores and then the doorbell rang

"I'm going to open the door" I said and rushed past Ryou, I was slightly wondering who would be here at this hour. I opened the door to see Marik standing there

"Good evening Kura" he said grinning. "Two things, One, I told you that you may not call me that, Two, why in the name of Ra are you even here" he just gave me a stupid smile and said "First you told me not to call you that in public, and as far as I know there is here no public, Two, I wanted to go to the movies, wanna come with me?" he asked.

I thought about it, Going to the movies with the biggest idiot in the world or, staying at home getting yelled by Ryou for cleaning my room,…..the first one wins. "Alright I'm coming but only because i don't want to do the dishes" I said.

"Yeah, then it's a date Kura!" he said and grabbed my arm and pulled me along

A date?! Did he mean it like I think he means it? No he don't, stupid mind, argh I hate this new emotions sometimes, there so confusing and make me feel funny. Wait what? No bad mind, Bad mind, I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him

"Your not in love with who?'' He asked me

Have I been talking out loud, for the love of Ra

"No one," I said and before he could respond I said "look the cinema" he looked up and cheered happily, and grabbed my hand "let's go! let's go! let's go!"

In the cinema he said, that he was picking a movie, and I needed to buy something to snack, when I paid for the one large popcorn, and two shakes I turned around To see Marik grinning at me. If I haven't had so much self-control I probably would have been scared, "are you done?" I ask

He nodded, come on let's go, he just grabbed my arm AGAIN and pulled me into the theatre, as I sat down, I ask "so what are we going to watch" as I stuffed a handful of popcorn into my mouth. "I'm sure you like it" he said grinning

Just as he said that, the lights did go off, and the movie started, when I saw the title I started to grin, It was a horror movie I was going to enjoy this

When the movie was over. I was being very happy there had been one to scary moment for Marik and he had cuddled to my side and not left for the rest of the movie, Also what I found kind of weird, was there was a lot about a gay couple, and Marik isn't really fond of looking at that

"W-well that was a good movie" he said He was still a bit scared. So cute. "Oh yes it was" I said "I found it a surprise that the two boy liked each other"

"What are you talking about it was totally obvious" I said. "Well maybe for gay people" he said huffed. I moved my arm that I had still warped around him off and walked off angrily "W-wait Bakura? What's wrong?" he asked, and I heard the hurt in his voice

"What is your problem with gay people " I said angrily, he always does this, always, he knows I'm gay, so arg! He is just trying to let me say that I love him, isn't he!

"Bakura! Bakura! I'm sorry, I didn't mean you! And I don't hate them or something, if something that movie gave me another look at it"

I turned around I looked at him glaring, "What do you mean by that?" I said, he stopped in front of me panting, "I mean, man you walk fast" he stopped panting and stood up and looked at me, his cheeks had become a little red coloured cheeks, probably from the cold. He looked at my eyes

"I mean…well…that movie, it really let me think about how they can fall in love with a man" he looked at me and said "That was to make up for that" I just kept glaring at him. "Look what do I need to do to make up to you"

I stayed quiet for a moment and said "prove it" "What?" he said "Prove your statement" "But how?" he asked "you would find a way" I said

He bit his lip, like he was considering something. And suddenly his face had became more red, Suddenly he stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder and came closer, I stared at him with wide eyes as he came closer to me. I couldn't move until I suddenly felt his lips on mine.

Those very soft lips I often more then not dreamt of. I felt my face got hotter with each passing second. Finally I was able to move and warped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me, and kissed him as hard as I could, I closed my eyes. As he let my tough into his mouth after what felt like a forever but at the same time to short. His hands where around my neck. "What was that about?" I asked

He blushed madly, "You said prove my fact" I looked at him "Yeah but I don't see how kissing me proves it…not that I mind I liked it" I whisper the last part in his ear.

he did hide his face in my shirt and said softly "It did make my mind up about how I feel about you'' "So how do you feel" I ask soft "I love you" I leaned closer to his ear'' I love you to.'' He looked up at me "you mean it?" he asked I nodded. He quickly moved up and started kissing me hard. After a few moments of making out

"want to go to my house, doing some…more stuff'' I asked him as we stopped he nodded happily

When I opened the door I heard something falling in the living room "R-Ryou?" I looked for at Marik for a second. And then we carefully we looked into the living room. And there was Ryou lying on the couch with Mariku above him, kissing the living daylights out of him. "R-Ryou?" I said he looked up and started to blush madly "Oh hey Bakura" Mariku turned up to "Excuse us but where busy" and then he went back on kissing Ryou again. I wanted to interrupt but then if felt Marik grab my collor and started kissing me again. And you know what….I'm completely loving this

**I think it's not my best and because I just finished it today it's not checked by my beta, so there are probably some mistakes in it, but happy birthday Wolfairer, hope you love this it**


End file.
